


Безнадега

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Galaszek



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek
Summary: Разочарованный в своем отце, Уорд пытается найти способ снять напряжение. Таблеток у него теперь нет, и он хватается за первого, кто переступил порог его офиса.Примечание/Предупреждения:все абсолютно невинно :)





	Безнадега

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423968) by [exceptmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptmylife/pseuds/exceptmylife). 



Уорду было жизненно необходимо закинуться. После гребаного звонка от отца это стало первостепенной задачей. Тайленол с перкоцетом, бутылку виски, да хоть что-нибудь в самом-то деле. Он рванул на себя ящик стола, сдвинул в сторону какие-то бумаги, пытаясь нашарить долбаный пузырек.  
— Нет, нет, нет. Твою ж мать! — выкрикнул он, захлопывая ящик. Заглянул в мусорную корзину — и с силой пнул ее, не найдя ничего и там.  
Внезапно дверь его кабинета открылась. А он-то думал, что один на этаже.  
— Ты в порядке? — это Дэнни.  
— Нет, — мрачно усмехаясь, ответил Уорд и пригладил рукой волосы, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
Обеспокоенный Дэнни переступил порог.  
— Услышал шум. Просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Уорд прошел через кабинет и внезапно прижал Дэнни к стене.  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
Дэнни с легкостью оттолкнул Уорда, но тот снова двинулся на него, сжав от обиды кулаки. Играючи уворачиваясь от неистовых тычков, Дэнни схватил Уорда за плечи, пытаясь хоть немного привести того в чувство.  
— Эй, эй, Уорд. Прекрати. Ты же только себе больнее делаешь.  
Тяжело дыша, Уорд на мгновение замер.  
— В этом-то все и дело, — пробубнил он больше для себя. Посмотрел Дэнни в глаза, а потом сделал то, к чему ни один из них не был готов: поцеловал Дэнни — жестко, неуклюже.  
— Т-ты это ч-чего? — заикаясь, Дэнни отшатнулся, шокированный.  
Сытый по горло всем сразу, Уорд решил, что с него достаточно.  
— Умолкни!  
Он сгреб Дэнни за шею, вовлекая в еще один грубый поцелуй, жестко впиваясь в его мягкие губы. Дэнни, с легким стоном приоткрыл рот, позволив развернуться на полную катушку. Пальцами Уорд уцепился за кудри Дэнни, который, не зная, куда девать руки, просто опустил их Уорду на бедра.  
Спустя несколько секунд они отпрянули друг от друга. Уорд уставился вниз на явно обозначившийся стояк под брюками Дэнни.  
— Прости, я к такому не очень привычный, — извинился Дэнни.  
— Тебе помочь?  
Дэнни распахнул глаза с расширившимися зрачками и с готовностью кивнул:  
— Да.  
Уорд хищно ухмыльнулся и быстро стащил с Дэнни брюки. Стянув еще и боксеры, обхватил ладонью член и пару раз двинул рукой. Дэнни вздрогнул. Уорд, расстегнув молнию на своих слаксах, стиснул собственный напрягшийся член. Развезло Дэнни настолько, что Уорду захотелось немедленно оттрахать его прямо тут, на своем рабочем столе. Впрочем, это можно было отложить на потом.  
— Первый раз? — спросил Уорд. Лицо Дэнни раскраснелось, он смотрел в пол. — Ну да ладно, что имеем, то имеем.  
Уорд за бедра потянул Дэнни ближе к себе. Они снова поцеловались, на этот раз чуть мягче. Тела вжались друг в друга, члены соприкоснулись, и Дэнни едва слышно выдохнул. Уорд усмехнулся. Он ухватил Дэнни за руку и положил его ладонь на свой член, плотно прижав к стволу. Дэнни повторил действия Уорда и задвигал рукой вверх-вниз. Уорд издал одобрительный стон, и Дэнни решил действовать смелее. Уорд снова обхватил рукой член Дэнни, задевая большим пальцем головку и размазывая по ней густые капли. И по тому, как Дэнни толкался в его ладонь, Уорд мог сказать, что тот вот-вот кончит. После пары аккуратных движений, рука Дэнни замерла, лицо исказилось от удовольствия. А потом рука Дэнни ослабла и повисла вдоль тела.  
Как только теплое прикосновение исчезло, желание закинуться нахлынуло снова. Отчаяно пытаясь кончить, Уорд принялся жестко дрочить сам себе. Он уже почувствовал подступающее изнутри удовольствие. Еще ближе, ну! Пытаясь добиться желаемого, Уорд сильнее стиснул член в ладони. Пот стекал по лбу, дыхание стало рваным.  
Дэнни, спустившись наконец с небес на грешную землю, осознал происходящее. Он было потянулся помочь, но Уорд тут же отпрянул. Дэнни отдернул руку и встретился со взглядом темных глаз из-под встрепанных волос. И взгляд этот был больным, даже испуганным. Дэнни осторожно поднял руку, отодвинул темные пряди и прижался лбом ко лбу Уорда.  
— Все хорошо, Уорд. Я с тобой, — тихо пробормотал он.  
Яростные движения Уорда замедлились, когда он рухнул в океан голубых глаз Дэнни. И неожиданно нежно прижавшись губами к его губам, Уорд несколькими тягучими движениями довел себя до оргазма. Задохнулся от долгожданного удовольствия, залив спермой рубашку Дэнни. Они еще немного постояли рядом, голова к голове, в тепле чужого тела рядом.  
Дэнни и был чужим подвернувшимся телом, напомнил себе Уорд, выпрямившись и отвернувшись.  
— Что ж, спасибо. Думаю, выход сам найдешь.  
— Эхм... Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Дэнни где-то за спиной, выходя из кабинета.  
Сопротивляясь абсурдному желанию обернуться, Уорд добавил:  
— И дверь за собой закрой.


End file.
